The majority of automobiles of current manufacture have sedan bodies in which the doors have a frame that extends upwardly from the main door portion to guide a generally vertically sliding window. There is, however, a demand for vehicles without framed windows such as vehicles which are to have T-tops, targa tops, folding tops or hard-tops. T-tops are vehicles having a pair of removable panels covering a pair of openings in the roof that are continuous with the door openings, while targa style vehicles have a single opening in the roof extending continuously from one side of the vehicle to the other and continuous with the door openings. In convertibles, the entire top folds and retracts. With such body styles, framed windows in the vehicle doors prevent full advantage intended to be achieved with the removable roof panels or folding top. In hard-top vehicles the door windows are unframed primarily for esthetic purposes.